


【KilgraveEmmett Carver】一地猫毛（下）

by kuroyaki



Category: Gracepoint (TV), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: DTT水仙, M/M, 紫探
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroyaki/pseuds/kuroyaki
Summary: *感谢从1月开始追到3月的姐妹们，总算是写完了，后半段直接放飞自我了，思来想去还是想给小紫吃香喝辣，于是委屈老父亲做当事人了（老父亲：？）不合理的地方请多多包涵，反正都能变人了不是（Hello？）*本想着5k就结束了结果硬是爆到了8k，话唠没救orz只好以小剧场的形势加在了最后，就请各位自己去脑补他们 父 慈 子 孝 的日常吧www
Relationships: Kilgrave/Emmett Carver
Kudos: 2





	【KilgraveEmmett Carver】一地猫毛（下）

被窝里的几根黑毛给他留下了昨晚Kevin来过的错觉，失去叫醒服务的探长有些寂寞，黑猫早已离开了他的衣柜，蹲坐在窗前一动不动，像在思考猫生。

“Kevin？”

得不到回应，好吧，至于为了一个小玩偶生气么。你只是一只小猫咪，如果变成了人还得了？真变成了他儿子，估计能把他心脏病再给折腾回来。

他的水杯里也有几根猫毛，冷静倒掉的男人接了杯新的，喝了两口又装满放回原地，算是带着一丝赔罪的味道。但是要他对着猫说“对不起我再也不会给你小玩偶敷衍你了”的话是不切实际的，熬过这几天，再带去割以永治，就会一切正常了，他这么说服自己，给碗里的猫粮补充了一些，忙碌的一天又要开启。

生活似乎执意要跟他过不去，犯罪率低下的季节他坐在那张皮椅上捏着那张看了很多次的报纸几乎要睡过去，就连折了个纸飞机也无法驱逐困意。尖尖的一头栽进了垃圾桶里，起身为自己倒了杯咖啡再抛进去两颗糖，抿了一口，脑子里出现了小黑猫嫌弃的后脑勺。

「无所不知的网友，我给了我家小公猫一只小猫玩偶，他生气了，一晚没理我，为什么？」

这个点当然不会有人在线，不然就都是一些拿着工资不工作的人了。叹了口气回到座位上——他真的太闲了。该死，他最担心的事情发生了，因为一只猫把自己弄成一个不思进取的废人。

嘴里的咖啡变得酸起来，或许他应该跟女儿商量一下，看看有没有爱心人士愿意领养这只小黑猫，毕竟Kevin不乱叫不乱尿白天乖得很。不过这样做真的好吗？他真的没有能力工作跟养护小动物两边都处理得很好？冷静一点Carver，还没到放弃的程度。

“？？Sir你怎么在这？刚有人报案说附近出现了裸体男子，Barton准备出发了”  
“！我来，地址给我！”

看他不抓到这变态好好教育他一番让他一辈子都穿上高领毛衣！坐上副驾驶的人看着熟悉的道路最终自家门口下了车，什么情况？

“sir，就是这里，说在这附近见到的。”  
“……我们分散去找找。你去那边。”

指挥着将人支走，他看着院子里被踩得乱七八糟的草，啧，这什么人，连草地都不放过？瞄了一眼，跟早上不同的一条细缝，大开的窗户让他眼皮开始不安的躁动起来。

那变态不会是逃进他家了吧？？？他的猫，要是遭遇毒手怎么办？

避免打草惊蛇，确认了一下腰间的武器，还把风衣脱了挂在栅栏上才警惕的一个侧翻滚到窗边——没有动静。取出了枪握在手里，开始探头视察屋内的状况，突然一只手伸了出来将他的枪拍掉将他从窗户给提了进去——靠，太丢人了吧？

揪着自己领子的手很熟悉，总觉得那剪得坑坑洼洼的指甲在哪里见过，连小倒刺都那么眼熟。抓着那手一个用力将人反剪了起来，那侧脸令他一瞬间走了个神，被灵活的挣脱两个人滚在了地板上——操，他可不记得有同父异母的兄弟啊？

将他压在地上的人更像是跟他在打闹，十分熟悉他的习惯，直接按着他的后脑勺就往地上拍，拍得他太阳穴嗑在地板上世界旋转了起来，分神的想了下他从来不知道原来趴着能看到地上有那么多猫毛的。

半重不轻的力道拍得他想起每天被叫醒的情景，如果不是那肉爪子变成了跟他一样梆硬的手的话。Kevin呢？最好是躲了起来，如果将这人制伏后看到什么令他心碎的画面的话，他一定会把这人先狠狠地揍一顿再说。

用尽全身力气钳制着他的手将他压在地上的人像报复得逞似的，又俯身叼着他后颈的皮肉咬了起来。操，不穿衣服已经够变态的了，这又是什么变态举动？

揍他没关系，羞辱他绝对不行。忍着头晕额头抵在地上试图靠冰冷的地板清醒一些，一个发力猛的向后用坚硬的后脑勺撞上那人的脸，听着熟悉的一声“嗷！”——该死，这连声音都一样了？为了自家儿子的安全，这次轮到他将光着屁股的人用脚踩在那背上，还威胁十足的扯着他一根胳膊拗成直角，其中意图不言而喻。

“你叫什么？为什么闯进我家？你把我家猫怎么了？”  
“………………Emmett Carver，你会立马放开我，并对我道歉。”  
“什么？”

这人不会是被打傻了吧？他还没怎么打他啊？不是，他怎么知道自己名字的？

“我再问你一次，名字，动机，我家猫呢？不老实说我就先扯断你这条手臂！”

为什么他的能力不起作用？不死心的又说了一次。

“………………Emmett Carver，你会立马放开我，并对我道歉。”

犹豫了一下还是按照先前预警说的做了，等待他的是钻心裂肺的疼痛，手臂一下脱力摔在地上，那人又抓起他另一只手臂，按着他的头重重的压在地上。太狠了吧，这人不如猫，真是哪哪都适用，他现在只想赶紧变回猫的样子，更别提方便的能力真不起作用了，一世英名断送在此。

“不想这只手臂也脱臼的话老实报上名字，还有你的衣服呢？不会就这么光着身子满大街乱跑吧？”

“……Kilgrave……”  
“什么？”  
“你可以叫我Kilgrave。”

……什么玩意儿，kill？grave？这么明显的假名是在戏弄他？弯腰揍了一把那人脑袋，手上多了几根黑毛。

“什么Kilgrave，老实交待了，身份证呢？你家在哪？”  
“就是Kilgrave啊……哎停停停，你给我取的名字Kevin，我是Kevin。”

Caver一瞬间有些恼火起来，这人不止是裸体狂，还经常偷窥他？还有没有法律了？作势就要扭断他另一只手，被压着的人不要命似的反方向滚了个圈也不管那脱臼的手在地上碾压会如何痛苦，挂着鼻血硬是夺回能尚未受伤的手。一跃而起就是向窗边跑去，然后踩到被Kevin拍到边缘的那只玩偶——向后倒去的人直着两条细腿。

变魔法似的。  
在他眼前。  
变回了一只黑猫。

周围又散落了一些黑毛，舔了舔有些跛的前爪，一瘸一拐的走了两步才开始凄厉的叫了起来，不知道的还以为是哪家小孩在嗷嗷大哭，跟刚才与他扭打的气势完全相反，变回那个可怜、弱小但是能吃的小猫咪。

……  
………………  
…………………………………  
…………………………………………………？

他也许在做梦，睡得神智错乱意识不清了。用力的揍了自己一下，不用力他怕揍不醒自己，火辣辣的掌印留在脸上，肿胀的感觉开始顺着腮骨向头顶蔓延——眼前的猫还在委屈的叫着。

操。  
操。  
操。

用了3秒接受了不是梦的事实，然后要用多久时间才能接受他家猫变成人被人报了警刚才还跟他扭打了一通？

抱起可怜巴巴的小家伙夺门而出连风衣都忘记拿走，在对讲机里留下一句“嫌疑人未发现后续跟进交给你了”，钥匙转了半圈发动了引擎就是一脚油门踩了下去，又补了句“你自己回去车我开走了”。陷在腿缝之中的猫咪被方向盘夹得动也不敢动，皮毛上白白的一层灰留下了半斤在他裤子上。

“救命，快，他脱臼了，快救救他！”

惊醒的小护士急忙小步跑了过来，然后盯着他手里的猫眯起了眼睛。

“Sir？你是指？猫咪？”  
“对啊！他脱臼了快救救他！”  
“……抱歉我们这里不是宠物医院。”  
“这救助还有分的吗？”  
“不是，我们真没办法，也无法计入社保。这附近有家宠物医院要不你赶快过去吧？”

行吧，美利坚这狗屁医/疗/系/统。

再次坐上车，这次将猫咪趴在自己肩上，应该会好受一些，起码也没有像刚才一样哼哼唧唧的，他又腾不出手给他换个舒服些的姿势，只能硬着头皮忍着那戳进他腿肉的指甲开到目的地。这下好点了，没敢看自己裤子，就假装什么都没发生吧，他什么都不知道，真开洞也认了。

再次下车可怜的猫咪终于被接了进去，他在前台开始填表格——名字（Kevin），生日（谁知道啊？）性别（男），血型（？不知道），年龄（１岁吧），是否绝育（没有）是否有药物过敏史（不知道）。

递过填好的表格，肉眼可见护士那欲语还休的嫌弃表情，仿佛在质问他一问三不知怎么做人爸爸的？……如果被他们知道儿子的手是他扯断的，怕不是要立马让他入狱——虐待儿童。

摇了摇头将荒谬的想法赶出脑海，在等候室来回踱着步，既然变成猫了那裸体变态就不会被抓住了——让这个案子埋在一堆卷宗下面。那既然变成猫了还能跟他说话吗？他以前是不是也能说话只是没有开口？所以说他家猫是真的能听懂他说话——所以才对他收到的短信以及给予的玩偶那么生气。

那他也不是故意的啊？谁能知道自家猫能变成人呢？

Wait.

Carver你怎么就接受了这样魔幻的剧情？

手机震动了一下，短信问着他今天还回不回去了，公车需要填写用车表。  
回，当然要回。就是不知道还要多久。

「晚点回去我会补全记录，下班之后你可以离开。」

也想不到用什么词汇来弥补这生硬的口气，就是——别在这个时候烦他吧，他还在努力消化下午发生的事情，想着回去要怎么面对他的小黑猫，最起码扭断了他的手，绝对又要生气上一段时间。

这都什么事啊？

戴着口罩的医生端着他可怜巴巴的小黑猫走了出来。

“注意不要碰水，一周后来复查。”  
“OK。”

面无表情的黑猫被他接到怀里，用手托着屁股好让他舒服些，看着被粉色绷带裹成了麒麟臂的手又忍不住移开目光——下周一定要准时来复查，不然悄悄康复后直接一拳揍在他脸上的可能性十分大，那下一个要包扎的就是他了。

拿好病例把猫放到副驾驶上，后知后觉他好像只是扭脱臼了而已为什么会包的如此夸张？但医生这么做绝对有他的道理，相信专业的人。又看了眼皮质的座椅——把猫趴到自己肩头才发动汽车向警局驶去。

戴上眼镜将出车记录填补完再签上自己的名字，蹲在桌上的猫儿像雕塑一样一动不动，眯起的眼里全是他看不懂的意思。

有些头疼的抱过猫，指尖落在他喜欢被挠挠的地方一下一下的抓着，倒也没有拒绝他，轻轻的咕噜声，像回到以前每一个安静的夜晚。

“Kevin，我们回家了。”  
“喵——”

熄了灯走出门口被冷风吹着才想起还在门口不知道那个角落的风衣，好像是栏杆？瑟瑟发抖的猫咪被裹进西装外套里包好，加快了回家的速度，所幸路上一个人都没有，不然他一世英名就毁在这了。20分钟的路程被压缩成15分钟，猫儿在他怀里钻得他痒痒的还有点出汗。

“嘶——”

掐着猫头强迫他从衣服里钻出来跟他对视。

“Kevin你在咬什么？不可以随便咬人知道吗？”

他的胸，刚才那一下要不是隔着衣服估计要出血。靠，虽然是猫咪也不能这么干啊？等一下……他的猫咪会变人。在黑暗中圆溜溜的金色眼睛借着路灯无辜的看着他，唉，谁能对小猫咪生气？狠了狠心强迫将猫头留在了外面，冻一冻也算是教训过了。

左裤袋，右裤袋，西装口袋，连内衬都被翻出来可笑的露在外面硬是没找到钥匙。又环视了一下周围——没人。从依旧开着的窗户将猫放了进去，才拎起风衣甩了甩，同样从窗户丢了进去，再一跃而起迅速翻进屋里关上窗户，一气呵成。他都想给自己鼓掌了，矫健的中年男人。

似乎忘记了下午恩怨的猫咪蹲在餐盘旁边，尾巴一甩一甩的像在催促他——朕的晚餐呢。当是赔罪似的开了个罐头扣在碗里，又在换上新鲜的水。

“Kevin，你是不是会说话？你要不跟爸爸说两句话？”

说完他就觉得自己是傻子，那下午的事情呢？他精神分裂了？其实就是他跟猫咪的扭打？不，这不可能，他还被按在地上揍了。

“……Kevin，是爸爸不对弄伤了你，也不会再给你小玩偶了，你不要生爸爸的气好不好？”

他什么时候这么低声下气过了，埋头苦吃的猫咪背对着他没有理睬，咀嚼的声音充满了整个屋子——果然是他精神分裂了。摸了下柔软的猫脑袋，毛茸茸的小耳朵抖了两下。这日子还长，他能把关系维护过来的，靠罐头跟各种小零食。

打开暖气脱下西装挂在一边，一边走着一边卷着袖子洗了个手摸出手机，他今天的提问不知道有没有人回复呢？

打开页面后还是那几个人回复了他，哦，怎么还有私信？点开收件箱是冗长的文字以及一连串的叹号，总结一下大概就是：

1.也许他真的需要小母猫来度过这些日子（要不放他出去试试？不行，闹出猫命怎么办？）  
2.要么他帮帮他（？？？怎么帮？）  
3.要么把他关起来直到发情期结束可以带去绝育（也未免太残忍了吧？）

傻爸爸依旧苦恼，决定先解决自己的晚餐。

取下挂在墙上平底锅，用水冲了下擦干加了点油，又放进两块吐司正反面煎了一会才敲进两个鸡蛋，油滋滋的响着，美拉德反应热切进行着。饥饿累累的他目前能想到最快可以进嘴的食物，光盼着这荷包蛋熟连已经停止咀嚼的声音都没留意到。

一双熟悉的手从他身后伸了出来将他箍紧，上面还挂着被挣开的绷带——看了眼关的紧紧的窗户，操，不是他精神分裂。他这时候应该继续扭打还是就这样任他抱着？他的手不是还受着伤？但这力度？骗他的？那他又是怎样骗过医生的？

后知后觉的梆硬的形状火热的紧贴着他薄薄的西裤上，果然还是应该把他关在笼子里，他还不想当工具人，也许会迅速变成当事人。脑子里想起私信里的那句——要不你帮帮他。

冷静冷静冷静冷静冷静冷静冷静冷静冷静，灶上的火还开着，真要打得他哭着投降也是关火之后的事情，格斗技肯定还是他更胜一筹，而且不可以对着爸爸发情知道吗？

“Kevin。”

抱着他的人怔了怔，迅速从减少力度的手臂中钻了出去，依旧光溜溜的身子没有一丝羞耻的又抱了上来，假装淡定的伸出一只手吸引了眼前的人的注意力一手悄悄将煤气炉熄灭——他真的很饿，他现在只想吃饭。

“Kevin，让我吃个饭先好不好。”

顺从本能的人被冷静的语气浇了盆冷水，这种情况下还只想着吃饭？他的老父亲心是有多大？

“不行，你会现在就躺在沙发上。”  
歪了歪头，祈使句好像对这人没有用——第三次事实证明，的确没有用。

“……Kevin，不可以这么对爸爸说话。”

对他能变成人也没有一丝惊讶还一口一个爸爸，无名火从心底里冒了出来。

“Daddy，你下午扯断了我的手。”

将人拦腰扛在肩上，男人惊吓的双脚胡乱挣扎，毫无规律的踢翻了锅。散发着香味的食物落在地上，他当然不在意，刚才已经吃饱了，他现在只想让肩上的人连本带利还回来。高瘦的人也来火一样扯着喉咙喊这不是一点伤都没有的样子吗——再度开始挣扎——哦，那是他治愈能力好，关他什么事？

把人摔在沙发上就开始扯那件衬衫，瞬间的天旋地转还饿得不行的人短暂失神后才意识到自己处境——扣子掉了一地，那双跟他一模一样灵巧的手已经解掉了他的皮带试图将他的手绑起来，一圈两圈，铁扣瞬间卡紧了被快速收紧的皮条。

完了。

“Kevin放开我！操！”  
“我叫Kilgrave。”

嫌烦一样堵上那张某种意义上连名字都喊不对的嘴，扣着后脑勺不允许他乱动，带刺的舌头刮得那人只剩下痛苦的哼哼，夺走他的氧气，要么把他掐晕也行？哦不，他还想看着这人哭着求饶，他可没忘下午被迫变回猫的自己有多丢脸。

另一只手狠狠的掐了一下乳尖，如愿以偿又听到一声痛苦的声音，胯间的阴茎越发肿胀的疼痛起来，没有放过被吻得晕头转向的人，顺着腰向下扒掉早已松松垮垮挂在胯间的裤子，带着些软刺的柱体磨蹭着他疲软的性器，他知道会带来怎样的刺激。被磨蹭的人像被强加药物似的勃起分泌出的液体滴在跟头发颜色不一样的毛发上。

那人的脸红的像被熏蒸了两小时一样血液充分的聚集在上下两头，他甚至不用去看也知道那里什么状况。终于放开了那人的嘴，向下又狠狠的咬了一下他晚上咬过的地方——的另一边，平衡一些。

张着嘴的男人奋力获取氧气，带着破音的呼吸带动着声带振动着泄了出来，手脚发着抖已经忘记挣扎——很好。把人向下拖了一些，握着自己的性器就开始往股缝之中唯一的肉穴里戳，没有经过润滑的地方被硬生生的破开，惊呼瞬间消失只剩下张大的嘴。挣到极限的眼睛下一秒仿佛就能掉出两颗好看的玻璃球，棕色的那种——放心，眼珠子出不来。生理盐水顺着眼角滴在沙发上，他梗着脖子咬着牙往里横冲直撞，将这一星期憋屈的欲望都撞进去。

跟猫的时候不一样，足够长的尺寸深深埋进肠道捣着温暖湿热的地方，稍微停留了一下长叹一口气，感受着变得更加湿滑的地方。这个感觉，原来人类是这个地方是这么美妙。

将人翻了过来叼着那后颈上的皮肉，再度开始晃着腰抽插起来，拱动着将阴茎送到更深处，不断的深入那紧紧咬着他又时不时将他挤出去的肉壁。被他咬着的人宛如哑了一样只是抖着，怎么？

“Caver？”

没声音，不会晕了吧？

“……Daddy？”  
“你闭嘴！！！！！”

哦，他喜欢这个称呼。

“Daddy你里面好热你听听全是水，那么多水你还咬得我那么紧你的屁股是世界上最好的屁股。”

操，这什么破烂形容？欲哭无泪的人疼得像是被带刺木棍子劈开两半。

“你这是强奸知道吗？我没有你这样的儿子。你她妈最好赶紧停下来变回猫我可以当这事情没有发生过。”

如果他声音不是湿哒哒还是带着哭腔的话会显得更有威慑力一些。

“……你哭了。”

停下来的人开始思考是否有些太过份——才怪。

又将人翻了过来看到满脸的泪痕跟半硬不软的阴茎，他伸手握住了。

“该死的你不能这样。”  
“Daddy，你这里不是这么说的。”

他又往里撞了一下，手里的阴茎硬了了一些。

“所以是这里？”

他又往那里撞了一下。

“毕竟吃了你那么多罐头，行吧Daddy。”

“干，你不要再叫我Daddy了！”

不再说话的人只是盯着他狼狈模样又开始抽插起来，一手扣着他突起的胯骨防止他不知道被撞到哪里去，一手毫不温柔的快速撸动着他，终于被修正的快感混着疼痛夹击的他太阳穴一抽一抽的疼着，连自己什么时候射了都不知道。

“你射了。”  
“闭嘴！天啊上帝，你到底还要操多久？”  
“我也不知道，应该快了吧。要不你帮帮我？小屁股夹紧一点？”

一塌糊涂的人连生气的力气都没有了，只是用被束缚的双手遮住了脸，装尸体，对，装尸体。当被狗咬了，不是，被猫咬了。他的手腕已经破皮，今天绝对是他人生这么多年来最操蛋的一天。

见那人放任自己摊在沙发上却一副防御的姿态倒也没有太过生气，他就不信干不到他叫出来——哭出来已经达到了，还差个求饶。

抓着一只腿坳到胸前，手指沾了些浓稠的液体涂在泄过一次的阴茎上，又握着开始给予刺激，埋在体内的阴茎改变了方向，缓慢的用着软刺去摩擦着方才实验过的地方，轻柔温存的方式让那人皱着鼻子咬紧了牙，又突然深深的撞了进去持续一阵子冲击再回到入口附近厮磨，肠液流了一沙发沾湿了他的大腿，漫长的反复摧毁他的坚守，又把他抱了起来，不要命的往里捅着，耳边终于是再度哭泣的声音了。

“Daddy，这样舒服吗？”

没有回他话的人只是继续哭着，手里的性器再次射出了稀薄的液体。

哦好，舒服。

“Daddy，舒服要说。你就别想着再带我去绝育了，你很吃亏。”

眼睛红得像兔子一样的人撇过头，他怎么说啊？被强奸还玩Daddy kink他怎么说啊？这人不是猫吗哪来那么多恶趣味？所以其实一切都在报复他要将他带去绝育？猫界都这样？他以后再也不要养猫了，他明天就要把这家伙送走！！

“……你别想奇怪的事情，我能听到你心里想什么。”骗他的。  
“？！”  
“你在想怎么才能再舒服一点。”

呸。

也没等他痛斥下流的语句，闭上嘴额前散着一戳刘海的人眼里闪着光芒，表情写满了“我也不知道应该怎么解释因为我只是一只小猫咪”，一脸不可理喻的无辜。手上再次握着他的腰颠了起来，敏感的肠壁像是习惯了那些软刺已经不只是感到疼痛，一寸一寸的绞了上去渴望更多快感，那人没有再次触碰他前端，他也能自己高翘着在两人腹部中间摇晃着。

突然被推倒在沙发上，黏腻的背贴着沙发十分不舒服，先前还一脸游刃有余的人直接压在他身上咬着他肩膀奋力冲刺起来，被撑到最大的后穴已经不知道是爽还是疼，在他第三次射出来的时候那人终于松开了牙软在他身上，也没拔出来，那些刺一根一根的，印在他生命里。

过了好一会那人才调整了一下姿势，像只猫一样蹭在他胸前。

等一下，他不会就这样睡过去了吧？

“Kevin？Kevin？”  
“嗯………………？”

回复了一些力气将人推翻到地上去，一脸发懵的人跟一脸生气的人。

“你！他！妈！赶！紧！把！我！解！开！”

有些委屈的人乖巧伸手解开那皮带，性情大变似的有些心疼的摸着破皮红肿的地方，就像那晚抵着他咯吱窝睡觉一样表情极其无辜。

“Daddy你是不是很疼…………”

太阳穴又抽了一下。不必要被这乖巧的假象骗了，他应该直接给他一拳的，但是对着跟自己相似的脸又下不了手，最终只是生着闷气进了浴室。

又探出头来。

“你他妈过来把自己洗干净了。以后，不准，再这样，听到没有？！不然我现在就把你就地绝育了！”

————————————

小剧场：  
“你真的变不回去了吗？”  
“不知道。”  
“为什么你的脸会跟我那么相似？”  
“？我怎么知道，我只是一只（前）小猫咪。”  
“……”

有种忍不住想打人的冲动。

++++++

小剧场2：  
“过来，不要玩那个门把了。”  
随手抛过一个毛线球，飞扑过去的人一手抓住后往灯上丢去，并成功打掉了一根灯管两个水杯三个塑料摆件撞散四个毛线球。

“Yes！”

然后被关在门外罚站中。

++++++

小剧场3：  
“Daddy你在做什么？”  
“你不是不能变回猫了么，我把猫粮拿出去喂一喂流浪猫猫。”  
“Waht？！”

前来分食的猫咪看着一脸凶相的男人不敢靠近，然后被另一个人一巴掌盖回屋里，才吃上两口又被男子喵喵的大吼了两声——从此不敢再来这个地方了。

++++++

小剧场4：  
“穿上这个，你不能光着屁股走来走去知道吗？”  
“为什么？人类那么麻烦？”  
“……被人报警了就会抓去绝育，穿不穿？”  
“……穿。”

++++++

小剧场5：  
“你都变成人了就不能不想着猫罐头吗？”  
“可是猫罐头很好吃啊。”  
“…………来尝尝这个，金枪鱼罐头。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> *感谢从1月开始追到3月的姐妹们，总算是写完了，后半段直接放飞自我了，思来想去还是想给小紫吃香喝辣，于是委屈老父亲做当事人了（老父亲：？）不合理的地方请多多包涵，反正都能变人了不是（Hello？）  
> *本想着5k就结束了结果硬是爆到了8k，话唠没救orz只好以小剧场的形势加在了最后，就请各位自己去脑补他们 父 慈 子 孝 的日常吧www


End file.
